1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal transporting devices and more specifically it relates to an animal transporting system for easily loading, unloading, sorting and transporting animals within an enclosed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal transporting devices have been in use for years. Typically, an animal transporting device is comprised of a ground or dock level trailer that is connected to a vehicle. Conventional animal trailers have a rear door exposing an interior portion having one or more gates for creating various sizes of holding pens for the animals.
The most significant problem with conventional animal trailers is that they generally require more than one person to load, sort, transport, and unload animals from within. Another problem is that many ground level portable fences are required to load and unload the animals from the trailer. Another problem is that gates to a feed yard pen must be opened to allow the trailer to be positioned within the interior of the feed yard pen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for easily loading, unloading, sorting and transporting high stressed, weakened, sick, or recovering animals within an enclosed structure. Conventional animal trailers are not efficient to utilize when loading and unloading one or more animals.
In these respects, the animal transporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily loading, unloading, sorting, and transporting animals within an enclosed structure.